Driscoll
Driscoll was a member of the Forever Knights, who first appeared in Perfect Day, then in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 and Part 2. In the original series, he was known as the Forever King. After a long absence, he reappears in The Purge, where he discovers the identity of the founder of the Forever Knights, Sir George. Appearance Driscoll is a semi-bald man with black hair, blue eyes and a short beard. Originally he possessed a high-tech suit of power armor. After it was destroyed, he began to wear the standard full plate armor of the Forever Knights, and later upgraded to more powerful armor after Sir George united the Forever Knight factions. Driscoll armor.png|Driscoll in his Forever King armor 273px-Driscoll_UA.PNG|Driscoll in his old Forever Knight armor in Ultimate Alien Personality Driscoll is rather arrogant, sadistic, cold person.Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 After getting the Sub Energy and onward he has intention to leave his Forever Knight pals and villian colleages behind. Perfect Day Like other Forever Knights he dispises aliens, but at time Driscoll has shown to have a little sense of honour after Ben defeating him.The Purge History Background Driscoll was once a veteran Plumber who was kicked out of the organization when it was discovered that he was stealing advanced technology from alien perps and using it for his own benefit. He later joined the Forever Knights and worked his way up the ranks to Forever King. He then created a splinter group with the desire to conquer the world and gain revenge on the Plumbers. Ben 10 Driscoll appears at the end of Perfect Day, where he tells the Forever Ninja not to release Enoch from the dream machine, saying he has failed him enough and where he will deal with Ben Tennyson himself. Driscoll creates a group of Ben's enemies, consisting of himself, the ninja, Dr. Animo, Charmcaster, Rojo, Clancy, Sublimino and the Circus Freak Trio. He planned to use them to destroy Ben and also targeted Gwen, Max, and their tag-along Cooper Daniels. When they escape most of their assaults, they hide out in the Plumber base in Mt. Rushmore, but Sublimino hypnotized Cooper to attack the Tennysons. After dealing with Cooper, the Tennysons worked together and took down most of the Negative 10. However, Driscoll's real main motive was to take the Sub-Energy and use it to power up his suit to take over the world. However, Upchuck ate the Sub-Energy and defeated Driscoll. Though defeated, Driscoll managed to escape. Ultimate Alien Driscoll returned in The Purge, where he and the rest of the Forever Knight faction leaders were summoned by Sir George. Although he initially attacked the old man, Driscoll stopped once he realized who George really was and agreed to serve him, swearing loyalty to "The First Knight." Later, while leading a group of Forever Knights to capture aliens, Driscoll was challenged by Ben to honorable combat over the fate of the prisoners, which Ultimate Spidermonkey won. Despite this, Driscoll refused to let the aliens go, ordering the Forever Knights to kill them. However, after a powerful threat from Ben, Driscoll and his Knights withdrew. Driscoll apologized to George for his failure, who said that it was not important and put him in charge of the Knights while he left on a sacred journey. In A Knight to Remember, Driscoll, along with Sir Cyrus and a group of Forever Knights, is inspecting the arrival of a new piece of equipment when Ben appears. The Knights immediately attack him, who transforms into Fasttrack and steals their weapons. After a brief discussion about traitors within the Forever Knights, Ben's team show up with a captured Winston, who was apparently mind controlled by the Dagon. Enraged, Driscoll orders the execution of Winston but Ben cuts it off, asking for answers. Driscoll tells them the legendary story of "Saint George and the Dragon". Driscoll allows Ben and the team to decipher the calculations left behind by George, revealing where he was heading. After they do so, Driscoll personally stuns the trio before leading Cyrus and several Knights to George's location. Upon reuniting with George, the group journeys into the shrine where the Dagon's heart and Ascalon are kept. They are ambushed by the Flame Keeper's Circle. Driscoll and Cyrus battle Conduit Edwards but are defeated by him. Later, Driscoll attempts to help George stop Vilgax from breaking open Dagon's seal. Driscoll was killed by Vilgax after confronting him at the seal from which the Lucubra emerged from. Powers and Abilities Equipment Driscoll in the original series used a power suit that gave him enhanced strength, durability and could project energy blasts from his gloves. When he used the Sub Energy to enhance his powers, he could fire staggering energy blasts from his helmet's visor. However, the power suit was destroyed when Upchuck ate the Sub Energy and shot it at him. In Ultimate Alien, Driscoll wears another set of powered armor, but sometimes without head covering. It greatly enhances his strength, gives him enhanced durability and harnesses energy beams through his gloves. He also uses an energy lance, sword and a hovercycle while in battle. Appearances Ben 10 Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''The Purge'' (first reappearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' (death) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Remote Control'' Trivia *Driscoll's helmet is similar to the helmet of the White Ranger (Trent) of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, which is white with a red visor (but lacks horns). *When Driscoll appeared in Ultimate Alien without his Forever King armor from the original series, he seemed younger and with a lighter skin tone. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Forever Knights Category:Negative 10 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Former Plumbers Category:Secondary Characters Category:Scientists Category:Human Villains Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Ultimate Alien Characters